Talk:Alphamon Ouryuken
Cyber Sleuth/Next Order Should we count Ourukyen as technically appearing in CS? when she uses the Blade attack she pulls out the sword and uses it to hit the enemy. In HM, it was retconned to a generic sword, as to not clash with the actual Alphamon O, I guess. But in the first game, she pulls out the sword, which is Alphamon using the sword... which is what we class Alphamon O as, right? Happens in NO as well, they use the sword in their attacks. So it's technically still vanilla Alphamon... until they pull out the sword. :It lacks the wings, so no. Alphamon vanilla has already been depicted with the Ouryuken in the toys. 20:41, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Divine Sword/Ultimate Ouryuken Looks like it's the dub that screwed things up for Hacker's Memory anyway. The Japanese video is here and Alphamon has the Kanji for 聖剣グレイダルファー whilst AO has 究極戦刃王竜剣 which means Hacker's Memory corrected the error in Japanese. (Still the CS/Links/NO/card though) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbPk8YZO0BE whilst the dub has vanilla Alphamon using BOTDK as well, but then didn't bother to change the name for HM (meaning BOTDK has been used as the name for both attack), then just dubbed BOTDK for AO as "Ultimate Ouryuken". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QtQSMmXOBY&t=49s UO is here, whilst BOTDK is here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXhNddoLYgA so I figure this counts as the dub name for Alphamon O's version of BOTDK? and was Grand Plasma Blade used for Alphamon before Cyber Sleuth in the dub? because that's what it was tagged as. Bascially, the dub has effed his attacks up (but so did Japan lmao). So yeah, vanilla Alphaomn HAS randomly used BOTDK a few times in both games but the Japanese corrected it for HM and the dub... didn't.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:44, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Digimon Battle I've put it back to how it original was, but: I moved the info from Battle from Alphamon to Alphamon O. Which should it be treated as? I feel like treating it as normal Alphamon is incorrect, due to having the wings - but he doesn't have the Ouryuken Sword which is part of Alpha O. So similar to when most recent media has had vanilla Alphamon with the sword, I guess this is vanilla Alphamon with the wings. Right now, its back on the Alphamon page. It uses the Gradalpha sword rather than the Ouryuken sword.Marcusbwfc (talk) 09:46, January 11, 2019 (UTC) :It is pretty annoying, especially considering that the Ouryuken profile harps on how the whole thing is due to the sword, but rule of cool I suppose. I would say the Battle version has to be identified as Ouryuken. Thanks, tri-era Bandai. 15:05, January 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah they sure have made things confusing with all the Alphamons that pull the sword out of his ass. I reckon that's where the Battle one stores it. It'll only get worse if they keep using the CS models (which they are), instead of the HM ones (altho Alpha is the only one changed), due to the CS Alpha having the Ouryuken sword. But that doesnt seem to stop them anyway since vanilla Alphamon has the sword in the cards too. Anyway, I suppose the argument you can make is: the sword isnt glue to his hand. He can put it down. He can't take his wings off. So wings = Ouryuken. Also, Battle gives him the Gradalpha attack. Perhaps we should put a ref note on that saying why he has it?Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:08, January 12, 2019 (UTC)